Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed was a rich prince who appeared as a minor character in Aladdin. Background Prince Achmed is one of Jasmine's many suitors and the most recent until "Prince Ali" entered the picture. He is shown to be ruthless, selfish, unkind and snobbish. Jasmine herself described him as overdressed and self-absorbed. He cares little for people he perceives to be lesser than him. While he was one of many people attempting to win Jasmine's hand in marriage, he seemed to care little for her personally. Role in the film Prince Achmed is first seen riding his horse into Agrabah, gaining the attention of the town. A conversation between two men reveals that he is the latest in a series of suitors hoping to wed Jasmine. On his way, two poor orphan children abruptly ran in front of his horse. Achmed angrily orders them out of the way, calling the two "filthy brats." Just as the Prince is about to attack the children with his whip, Aladdin steps in the way and manages to take the Prince's whip away. Before tossing the whip back, Aladdin remarks that if he were as rich as the prince, he could afford manners. Achmed returns the insult by shoving Aladdin into a nearby mud puddle. In turn, Aladdin loudly remarks on the sight of seeing a horse "with two rear ends". Angered, Achmed turns and refers to Aladdin as a worthless street rat and claims that Aladdin will die as such, only to be mourned by Aladdin's own fleas. Aladdin gets up and begins to pursue Achmed, but is quickly cut off when the palace gates close. The next morning, Achmed is seen leaving the palace in a huff, much to the disappointment of the Sultan. As he storms out, he rants about how he has been insulted and sarcastically wishes the Sultan good luck in finding a husband for Jasmine. A discussion with Jasmine reveals that her tiger, Rajah, had attacked Achmed, exposing the prince's undergarments. While Jasmine defends Rajah, claiming that the tiger wanted to play, she inadvertently reveals her low opinion of the prince. Presumably, Prince Achmed returned to the kingdom from whence he came. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film, until he became mentioned and unnamed by Aladdin. Trivia *"Achmed" means "one who prays a lot" in Arabic. *The oldest surviving feature-length animation is the 1926 Die Abenteuer des Prinzen Achmed (The Adventures of Prince Achmed) by Lotte Reiniger, an Arabian Nights mash-up which incorporates the story of Aladdin. It is unknown whether this was a deliberate reference. *Achmed symbolizes the low points of the other half. *There is a small goof in his animation; Rajah is seen chomping on pink and red hearts cloth, but no cloth appeared to be ripped out of Achmed's underwear. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1142.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1148.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1181.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1185.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1347.jpg|Achmed's final fate Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Nobility